A Move too far
by Jennalevita Hommaleviva
Summary: Glitch doesnt trust Jeb and hides in the trees to watch the moonlit reunion between father and son. Jeb reveals himself for what he truly is and glitch goes after cain. Glitches love becomes known with evil consquences. much better than my summary lol
1. Chapter 1

**Glitch and Cain a move too far**

**Chapter 1**

Glitch hid behind the trees lurking in the darkness blending with the shadows his back pressed hard against the great oak behind him. Cain and Jeb were standing in the clearing face to face and you could feel the tension stagnating in the bitter cold night air. He stood frozen terriefied to move incase the slightest rustle of leaves or the quietest snap of a twig on the forrest floor would alert the pair to his prescence he was even trying to breathe silently though that was proving rather difficult. He glared hard at the blond haired youth as he watched them. From the moment they'd arrived he'd known this reunion would be painfull for the handsome tinman and his son but the moment he first layed eyes on Jeb he'd known something was wrong there had been no emotion in Jebs handsome face only a steely coldness hard as rock and cold as winter ice behind those wide blue eyes wich resembled so much his fathers. " God those eyes " glitch thought leaning his head against the rough bark of the tree " why the hell do they make me feel this way its like, its like when i look in them theres nothing else around us even when he's being cruel to me or he's angry it doesnt matter those eyes are always so dam beutifull ". He looked up at the twinkelling stars and felt them looking down upon him laughing. He could almost hear them say " why the hell would he want you a zipperhead an outcast a freak " could hear thier voices in the whispers of the trees.

He shook his dark head trying to chase the pain away and turned his attention back to the pair before him. " They told mother and me you were dead " Jeb was saying now. Cain leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on his sons leather clad arm but Jeb tore it away and his handsome face suddenly transfigured twisting into a hideos angry mask the spite and hate flashing in his eyes even evident in the darkness as though his hate for his father shone like a beacon in the night. " I wish youd stayed that way " he snarled thin lips curling back to reveal bright whight teeth. Like a shark if it smiled thought Glitch as he watched in horror. Cains gentle face collapsed into a mask of utter confusion and he grabbed his sons wrist tight. " Jeb what, what are you saying " he said his blue eyes wide with shock. " God no " Glitch thought clamping his hand across his mouth " Dont you dare you little bastard ". Jeb leaned forwards untill he was inches from his fathers face " I wish you were dead i wish youd died in agony " he spat emphasizing every syllable spite dripping from his every word. " But why " Cain whispered. The brave tinman usualy refrained from showing to much emotion but now tears were building in his eyes threatening to spill. " Because I hate you mother is dead and I spent years suffering Zero's temper and for what because you were too weak to defend us " Jeb snarled twisting the emotional knife he had already plunged into Cain's heart with his answer.

Cain let out a gasp and Glitche's heart tore as pain ripped across the tinmans face like a wound. " Jeb no you dont understand i couldn't i tried i swear I would have died to save you. When they locked me in that suit the thought of you and your mother was the only thing that kept me going. When I escaped i risked everything to find you I thought you were gone, gone forever ". Jeb leaned forwards and in response spat in his fathers face. " Get the fuck away from me your nothing your dead to me. I only saved you earlier to see the look on your face when I finally got to say this ". Cain stared at him for a moment that seemed to last for years. Then finally he spoke. " Do you know what ive been through to find you please dont do this to me Jeb I cant lose you again please " he begged clinging to Jeb as though if he kept him there for long enough his little boy would love him once again. But Jeb ripped his arm free and stormed away leaving cain stunned in the clearing and Glitch shellshocked in the trees.

Cain stormed away ripping the branches aside and slowly collapsed into his tent shaking a terrible chill running in his bones. He crawled onto the soft bed of cushions and as the stars looked on the brave macho tinman finally broke down sobs racking his whole body as he held the little wooden horse to his chest a last reminder of his long gone baby boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glitch part 2**

Glitch moved slowly out of the trees reeling in shock tears in his big dark eyes tears for Cain. He tore through the campsight clumsily following the path Cain had just taken. Rage tore at him " How dare Jeb talk to his father like that after everything he's been through for him " Glitch fumed " Didn't he know how much Cain had suffered in that evil contraption I mean sure Im a little bit biased because Ive been in love with him since that day at the ice palace but still how dare he talk to him like that ". He reached the small yellow tent and heard the sobs coming from within and his heart ached for Cain. God he wanted to kill Jeb so bad. He climbed slowly into the warm darkness of the tent and spotted Cain. He was sitting on the pile of cushions that made up his bed rocking slowly back and forth sobbing clutching the little wooden horse to his chest. Glitch moved over and sat down slowly beside him. " Cain " he whispered gently reaching out and placed a hand on the sobbing mans shoulder. " Cain turned round slowly to look at him tears flooding down his face and when thier eyes met Glitch thought he realy might murder Jeb. The agony written on Cain's face was so extreme Glitch could feel it in his own heart. " Cain its ok " he whispered softly looking into Cains agonized eyes. " He hates me " Cain sobbed " Jeb hates me ". Glitch slipped a little bit closer to him and settled himself on the soft cushions.

" Cain I dont know what to say Im so sorry " Glitch whispered. " You saw " Cain said his eyes widening in realisation. Glitch nodded slowly. He reached around and began to slowly rub Cain's back comortingly trying to reassure him. " I didn't like the look in his eyes when we arrived so I followed you and hid in the trees im sorry " he confessed hoping despratley that Cain wouldn't be mad at him. Thankfully Cain didnt look angry. " Its ok " Cain said sadly " You were just looking out for me and God I need it right now thanks ". Finally giving in completley Cain collapsed against Glitches chest sobbing. Glitch wrapped him gently in his arms and held him trying to protect him from the pain. " Its alright Cain you know Im here for you " he whispered. " I just, I just " Cain choked and pulled away. Glitch kept one arm around him and watched sadly " I just feel so guilty I didnt protect them he's right " Cain choked shaking his head his voice dripping with self disgust. " Cain NO ! " Glitch yelled horriefied that his love could feel like that " thats not true oh Cain you tried so hard it wasn't your fault there was nothing else you could have done ". " God Glitch I don't know what to do " Cain sobbed. " Shhh its ok hese not worth it Cain " Glitch soothed rubbing his back again. " He's my son though " Cain said sotly. " Yeah and he's an arrogant spoilt little shit and he doesn't deserve a father like you " Cain raged passion bursting in his voice.

" Why would he do that to me Glitch " Cain sobbed and suddenly Glitch noticed his love was shaking all over. Suddenly he made a decision " Cain come here " he said gently. Cain moved closer along the cushions. " Come on a little more " Glitch said. Cain slipped closer untill they were only about 5 centimeteres apart. Glitch grabbed him and pulled him close and gently wiped the tears from his face with his thumb. " What are you doing " Cain whispered shocked. Glitch placed his hand gently on the side of Cain's face and felt the soft wet cheek below his fingers and God it felt so right. " Shhhh its ok Cain everythings alright Im here " he whispered tiling Cains chin up and kissed him gently. Cain closed his shocked eyes and gave in to the kiss and felt the rush of emotion warm his bleeding heart while Glitch was flying on cloud nine his baby was finally his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cain lay in the tent held fast in his lovers arms. Glitch watched him sleep in amazement. He had been asleep for almost 6 hours but Glitch had stayed awake watching him. It was still dark Glitch thought maybe two in the morning. He was still stunned that Cain had responded to that kiss, had felt the same way. Every time he had envisioned this scene in his head and he had many times since that day at the Ice Palace Cain was angry, pushing him away or hitting him, yelling at him but it hadn't worked out that way. It had been a perfect moment.

He smiled to himself and slowly reached out and ran his hand through Cain's short blond hair to reassure himself that he was realy there, that this wasn't all some beutifull dream that would end if he closed his eyes again and he would wake alone. Cain stirred slowly under Glitch's touch and his blue eyes fluttered open. " Hey sweetheart " he whispered looking into Glitch's huge brown eyes. Glitch smiled relief flooding through him and placed his hand on Cain's soft warm cheek. Cain smiled and leaned in for another kiss, longer this time soft and sweet and without the tears. Eventualy after what seemed like an age they pulled apart staring at eachother.

They flipped over onto thier backs and Cain grabbed Glitch's hand holding it tightly. Cain took a long deep breath as they lay looking up at the yellow canapy of the tent roof above them. " So " he whispered eventualy his voice shuddering slightly " when did you first realise you had feelings for me ?". Glitch lay there confused " what was that shudder in Cain's voice " he thought quietly and then it dawned on him in a sudden wave of affection the usualy solid Tinman was nervous. Glitch smiled " better answer fast then " he thought. " Ever since that day at the Ice Palace " he replied " when I rescued you and you were lying there and god you were so pale Cain and I didn't know wether you were ever going to wake up but something in my heart told me that you would. I don't know what it was I just knew and then the longer you lay there the more it dawned on me just why I wanted you to wake up so bad ". Cain took another deep breath fighting with the nerves as a smile broke out on his handsome face " that is so sweet " he thought chancing a glance at Glitch. " Oh well revelation time for me too then " he smiled turning back to the cieling again. " Same for me " he replied nervously his voice shaking slightly " when I fell from the window into the lake and my life should have been flashing before my eyes but instead of Adora all I could think about was you ".

Glitch gasped in shock so it had been at the same time. Cain heard the sharp intake of breath and tightened his grip on Glitch's hand. " What's wrong sweetheart " he asked gently. " Nothing Im so happy Cain but I never thought you'd feel the same way I thought you'd throw me away or be angry if I tried " his eyes filled with tears and Cain looking at him noticed. He sat up and held out his arms. " Glitch " he said kindly " come here and I'll show you exactly what I think of that Idea ". Glitch sat up and moved quickly into Cain's protective arms wich quickly closed around him and returned the warm embrace. Cain leaned his head on Glitch's soft brown curls and breathed in his scent warm and sweet like honey and flowers. Glitch did the same and realised suddenly that Cain smelt like chocolate and something mettalic probrobably remminiscent of the suit. Cain grabbed Glitch's face tilting it upwards for another kiss and stroked his face gently as he did so. He kissed him and then pulling away moved his lips slowly dow to the warm skin of Glitch's neck showering it with kisses causing Glitch to gasp softly. He smiled as he nuzzled Glitch's neck and gently pulled off the long red and gold overcoat watching it fall to the floor. Glitch knew what was coming and began to run his hands softly down over Cain's shirt and then under it feeling the soft blond hair on the chest beneath it and Cain's muscles contracting under his touch. Cain pulled back and looked deep into Glitch's eyes as he returned the favour. They sat there exploring every inch of eachothers top halfs and Cain could feel himself getting harder as could Glitch. Cain grinned mischeviosly and ran his hand slowly up Glitch's thigh prompting a small shudder and a soft whimpering sound from the gorgous headcase. He slipped his hand slowly between Glitch's legs and felt the huge bulge straining against the tight brown trousers. Glitch gasped but shot out his hand returning the favour feeling Cain's much larger one. Cain began to touch him and Glitch moaned sotly as Cain put his hand inside his trousers. It was music to Cain's ears. " See Im not mad look at me baby do I look mad at you " he said softly staring kindly into Glitch's eyes. Glitch shook his head passion burning in his eyes. Cain pulled and Glitch threw his head back moaning as Cain went faster and faster. Cain groaned happily as Glitch gently returned the favour. God he loved him so bad. Finally Glitch couldn't take anymore he reached up and grabbed Cain's arms looking pleadingly at him " Cain Please " he whispered and Cain understood. " Ill try not to but this is going to hurt you know baby " he whispered laying Glitch down gently on the cushions. Glitch nodded and turned over. Cain gently removed both of their trousers and started trying to prepar Glitch. Glitch whimpered softly and screwed his eyes closed. " Sorry baby " Cain whispered stroking his hair with his free hand. " Do you want me to stop " but Glitch shook his head. Finally Glitch was ready he turned his head and nodded slowly to Cain.

Cain entered him slowly trying not to hurt him but Glitch still screamed when he entered him. " Fuck that hurt " Glitch muttered tears leaking from his eyes but Cain gently kissed them away and continued and eventualy after a while the pain dulled into a pleasent kind and Cain kissed the tears from Glitch's face and kissed him. Glitch and Cain moaned in tune with eachother untill at long last they came together screaming eachothers names and the pain ended. Cain pulled out of Glitch and they curled up in eachothers arms naked " that was what I thought of that idea " Cain laughed as they slowly went to sleep.


End file.
